Heretofore, many different devices throughout history have been employed to transport fluids from one place to another. More specifically, an individual has always had containers for carrying these fluids during travel, to employment, to recreational activities and other events where the availability of the fluids at the final location were limited or not existent. The use of these containers has facilitated comfort and enjoyment for the individual.
Some containers have been made from the materials readily available, such as sacs and pouches developed from parts of animals. Other containers have utilized man-made materials, fashioned from raw materials available or in commerce.
The shape and characteristics of each container reflected its intended use. For example, materials were developed to maintain the temperature of the fluid within the container. Moreover, materials were used of light mass in order to shape a container of minimal weight for easy transport.
The type of fluid stored in the container determines the configuration of the opening to the container. For example, solid matter within a liquid necessitated a large orifice, while a pure liquid required only a minimal orifice.
Any one type of container could be adapted for use in an area other than its intended use, but its functional capability was limited by that intended use. For example, a flask designed for the transport of alcohol to social activities was limited in its application as a container for transport of liquids to employment locations.
Therefore, it has become well known to the art that specialized containers are needed for each conceivable human activity, no one container being completely adaptable from one intended use to another. Moreover, the container in its design and utility must appeal to consumer tastes.